Revolution
by Truckage
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Metis was a lover of Zeus. But it was foretold that she would give birth to two very powerful children. Her son would be far more powerful than any other god and would overthrow Zeus. Fearing this, Zeus turned her into a fly and swallowed her. But Metis soon gave birth to the great goddess Athena from the head of Zeus yet her son was never born. Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Try committing to reading this, I guarantee that you will be satisfied with my progress. If not, feel free to flame. Give it a review to give me ideas and feedback. Follow to keep up because I'm updating often**

The first thing I remember was waking up in the middle of a bustling New York City with no memories whatsoever. Nothing to remember.

I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what my own name was. I didn't even know what I looked like.

As an annoying fly buzzed around my head, I realized that I had just one yearning idea in my mind. An idea of some sort of taking over. Some sort of revolution or coup.

As I got up, I realized that I was in the middle of the road. The frantic sound of a horn grew immensely close to me. The blinding headlights of a truck rapidly approached as I dove out of the way at the last second.

After receiving some cusses from the truck driver, I began to walk down the sidewalk. As I walked, I checked out my appearance in the window of a fast food restaurant.

I had straight blonde hair, was about 6 feet tall, had grey eyes, and looked about 16.

I was walking aimlessly through the streets, but I knew I needed to go somewhere.

I felt this tug, almost like a magnetic pull somewhere in my subconscious. I looked towards where I felt I needed to go.

I saw nothing up close, but in the distance I could see the looming figure of the Empire State Building.

I felt this sensation that I was needed there, or that I needed to do something useful there. I looked up at the huge building and began to walk. I had no idea what I was supposed to do there, but I moved on a whim. After all, what else was I supposed to do?

Another annoying fly buzzed around my ear. I tried to swat it, but as I looked down, I realized that I had a much bigger problem.

I came face to face with living, breathing, lion.

Except this lion had huge black wings and a scorpion's pincer at the tip of its tail.

Terrified, I immediately sprinted the other way, quickly turning the corner. I could hear the manticore bounding after me. As it turned the corner of the sidewalk, it knocked off some of the bricks from the corner of a building. I knew I couldn't outrun it for long, so I turned to face my enemy.

The manticore stopped at sight of me. It viciously licked its lips. My mind suddenly whirred into action. I noticed every little detail of the manticore's movement, from its poised scorpion's tail to its huge black wings. As it pounced, my instincts kicked in. I slid, baseball-style, under its huge lion's body and, with surprising strength, I delivered a sharp elbow to its belly.

The manticore roared in pain as it turned around to face me again. My eyes narrowed as I stared it down. I knew what I had to do.

The lion charged, and I lept forward. After one step, I jumped with all my might and flipped onto the manticore's back. I pulled on its mane, causing it to shriek in pain.

My plan then sprung into action. I began to punch its hide repeatedly with blazingly powerful strikes. It began to toss me around, but I held tight.

Then, just as I had anticipated, the manticore reared up its poisonous tail. I saw this out of the corner of my eye and again my instincts kicked in.

Just as its tail pounced, time seemed to slow itself down. I jumped out of the way of the poisonous scorpion stinger and in mid-air, I grabbed its stinger and drove it into its hide.

The manticore shrieked with a wild roar and slowly dissolved into golden dust. All that remained was its venomous tail, but in the form of a whip. It looked like it could make a highly dangerous weapon if more monsters like that came my way.

I walked over to pick it up and felt its grip. It seemed to fit my hand perfectly.

"Wow."

I wheeled around to find an odd looking guy. He was really short, about five feet, but looked about 18. He had a really bad case of acne and had a ton of facial hair. He wore a beanie over his head, but I could see short horns on the top of his hair.

But what really made him stand out was the fact that his legs were extremely furry. I'm not talking just really hairy, but they were completely covered in fur, as if he had the lower body of a goat.

"That was some work you did there," he said.

"Thanks. Do you know what that was?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Manticore. It's mythological creature or real monster, depending on who YOU are," he said.

"Wait, like Greek mythology? Like Athena and Zeus?"

"Yup, darn right. All those myths you heard of as a kid, they are real. Something called the Mist prevents normal mortals from seeing creatures like that manticore back there. They see some alternate explanation that fits what they know."

"Normal mortals? Am I not a normal mortal?" I asked incredulously.

"Chances are, you are a demigod, a child of the immortal gods."

"Wow. That's quite something. Can you explain why I can't remember anything? I have a bad case of amnesia. I don't even know my own name," I stated, with a depressed frown. A fly buzzed around my ears.

"No, I'm afraid not. The last time that happened was when a son of Jupiter and a son of Poseidon were swapped and their memories were erased temporarily. That was about a year ago. Those two helped to destroy the Giants and the rise of the Mother Earth Goddess Gaia."

"Oh, do you think I will ever get my memory back?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We can't be sure. Look, we need to get you back to Camp Half-Blood. Its the safe haven for Greek demigods such as you. I'm Kenny, by the way." He reached out his hand again.

"That's something I wish I could say right now," I looked down, depressed.

"What, that your name was Kenny?" He laughed.

"No, that I could say my own name."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked down in shameful embarrassment.

"That's fine."

"Alright let's get you to camp."

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I've got a lot more in store for this story and I will be updating very often now. Read on and enjoy. Please review to let me know if its good, bad, horrible, amazing etc. Thanks! Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove to Camp Half-Blood, I had a feeling like I had left something behind. I was yearning to go back to the Empire State Building, yet I wasn't sure why.

"Kenny, is there anything special about the Empire State Building?" I asked.

"It's funny that you asked. I hadn't quite gotten to that yet, but that's where the modern Mount Olympus of Western Civilization resides."

"What? Isn't Mount Olympus, like in Greece?"

"The Gods move with the flames of Western Civilization. That currently is in the core of the United States, the Big Apple."

Perhaps I had just felt that I really wished to go see Mount Olympus, but I felt as if that wasn't quite the entire reason behind my subconscious desire to visit there.

"C'mon we're here."

I stepped outside to see a beautiful landscape. Rolling hills filled the horizon. A lush forest hugged one side of my view while strawberry fields covered some other hills. White waves crashed along the tan sands of a beach. In the distance, I could see log cabins. Some were in the shape of the Greek letter Omega, while some were set up more normally.

As we approached the camp, I saw a beautifully tall pine tree glistening with a golden sheepskin and a large dragon curled around its stump.

The entire view was surreal. I knew that this place was safe, but I didn't feel like a part of it. I didn't feel like I belonged.

I could see teenagers in the distance, running along, laughing, joking around.

"Come on, let me introduce you to Chiron, the leader of the camp. He's a centaur, half-man, half-horse."

He pulled me along into the largest cabin at the center of the Omega. There, I met a large centaur, who looked like he could be about 40, but his eyes looked about 6 or 7 thousand.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I see you've brought us a new demigod, Kenny," he turned towards me, "What is your name?"

"Uhh, I uhh don't really -" I was cut off by Kenny.

"Sorry Chiron, he has had a bad case of amnesia. He said he just woke up in the middle of New York today, without a trace of his former self."

"Oh that is certainly quite strange. The last time that hap-"

"Yeah, yeah Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. I heard all about them." I interrupted.

Chiron continued, "What really surprises me is the fact that you have not been brought here yet. All demigods should be brought here by the age of 13 and should be claimed by their godly parent."

"I think he might be a son of Ares. Chiron, you should have seen the way he handled that manticore. He fought it off with his bare hands!" Kenny exclaimed.

Ares. God of War. That certainly didn't seem to fit me. When I fought that manticore, I didn't outgun it. I tricked it.

"Now let's not get too excited here, Kenny. We should just wait for him to get claimed. He should be claimed very soon now, since it is so late," Chiron advised. "Why don't you go help him get a weapon? After all, that whip won't do too much."

We walked over to the armory, where I saw hundreds of assorted weapons. Some seemed to have been imbued with runes or made specially shaped for gutting people's insides. I looked through nearly all of the weapons, until I found a specially made pair of gloves.

On each of the knuckles there were sharp spiky studs of Celestial Bronze. Since I felt extremely comfortable in hand-to-hand combat, these were the best fit for me.

Unknowingly, I rubbed the first knuckle on the glove and suddenly a bronze dagger materialized into my hand. I jumped out in surprise and Kenny jumped back and knocked down several sets of armor with a loud clang.

I experimented rubbing each of the four knuckles and found that I could conjure a dagger, sword, spear, and shield with each of the studs.

After playing around with my new weapon for a bit, I realized that the sun was setting. It was getting late. I could see the orange sun cleaved in half by the horizon-line of the sea. With flies buzzing all around me, I sat down on a hill and watched the sun set.

Watching the sky, I slowly drifted off into sleep in the soft cool grass. In my dreams, I recovered one memory. That one memory was just one word. Just a name.

Mathios.

A.N: Sorry this was just kind of a filler chapter to get him introduced into the camp. If you look up the myth a little, you can see where this is going to "fly". Haha. That was a little hint. Enjoy. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathios. Mathios.

I rose to the calling of a voice.

"Hey! Hey you! Wake up, sleepy-head!"

My eyelids slowly opened. I could vaguely see the faces of two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

The boy had jet black hair with sea-green eyes and the girl had long blonde hair with deep grey eyes.

"Come on, how did you even manage to stay here?"

"Uh-wha-duh-erm," was my only intelligent response, seeing as I was just waking up.

"What's your name? No demigod could escape the noses of the curfew harpies," the boy in the black hair laughed.

I rose and pondered his question for a split second. Could it be? Could that be my name? Was my memory slowly coming back?

"My name is Mathi-erm I mean Matt. My name is Matt. Matt. Matt is my name," I wrestled with this new thought and feeling awkwardly.

Both of them gave me a funny look. The boy reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Matt. My name is Percy."

"And mine is Annabeth," the blonde girl shook my hand.

"Aren't you two some of the demigods that helped defeat the demigods of Gaea?"

"Yessir. Would you like an autograph?" Percy joked. Annabeth punched him hard in the shoulder.

I could tell that they were a couple from the way they treated each other.

"I haven't seen you around before. What cabin are you from?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I just arrived yesterday."

"That's weird. Most demigods are claimed long before they reach your age. Let's take you to the arena. Do you want to learn how to fight?" Percy asked.

"Sure. I already have a great weapon." I pulled out my combat gloves.

"Sweet. Let's get to it."

Percy's swings were like lightning, but I held my stance. He kept persisting in attacking with repeated slashes. I blocked each one of his shots with my glove-turned shield, but my arm staggered under the force of his blows. I soon saw a hole open up in his defense.

My left glove quickly morphed into a sword, about three feet long. I jabbed forward, but his instincts were insanely fast. He recovered and parried my strike. He then slid his blade forward to the hilt of my sword and flicked his wrist. His blade caught like a lever with my handle and my sword flew away from my hand.

My weapon morphed back into a glove which lay on the floor eight feet away from me.

Before I knew it, Percy kicked out my legs from under me and I lay sprawled on the ground. He kicked away my shield and climbed on top of me.

He reared back his sword arm and pointed the tip of his sword right under my chin. The bronze blade gleamed under the lights of the arena.

His expression, cruel, merciless, and serious, quickly transformed into a joking and jovial smile. He put out his hand to let me up and laughed.

"Nice try, man. You're doing great for a beginner," he said as he helped me up.

Somehow I didn't feel like a beginner, just that I wasn't fighting comfortably, like I wasn't in sync with my own body.

"How about we spar with no weapons?" I asked, wanting a rematch.

"Sure, why not? Prepare to get your ass handed to you."

"I might need to shut that potty-mouth of yours," I retorted, feeling more confident and competitive.

"Make me."

He dropped his sword on the ground with a clang and assumed a boxer's stance. I did the same.

We moved around a little bit before I struck first.

I feinted to the right, but he saw it coming. He blocked and jabbed straight at my face.

I dodged my upper body to the side just in time and elbowed his upper arm, causing numb pain in his right arm.

I then took this opportunity to deliver several quick jabs and hooks to his rib-cage, since his right arm was temporarily disabled.

He grunted in pain but recovered and was soon attacking me with several flying jabs at my face. I shielded myself but stumbled back in defense.

Desperate for a counter, I analyzed his weaknesses while trying to defend myself from his relentless assault. I looked for holes in his offense and ways I could exploit them. I found nothing.

I then realized that he was no longer in his athletic boxer's stance but standing straight up like a thin tower, easy to knock over.

I charged at his legs and grabbed them in a takedown, causing him to topple over. I climbed over him and delivered quick one-two punches to his face.

I had his arms pinned down and he was pinned on his back. I was going to hook at his face, but stopped my fist right in front of his cheek, just like he had stopped his sword.

Confident in my victory, I climbed off and let him up. Percy was clearly shaken, but definitely impressed.

"Looky here, looky here," came a voice from the side, "the great Perseus Jackson losing in a fist-fight to a plain newbie."

I wheeled around to find a group of spectators who had apparently been watching silently the entire time. I saw two twins exchange what seemed to be drachmas in a bet, one looking triumphant, the other frustrated in defeat. Chiron was standing tall with his arms crossed with an approving expression. I saw a short red-haired girl with an interested gaze upon Percy. I saw a group of cabinmates cracking their knuckles seemingly from the Ares cabins due to their heavy armor. Then my eyes turned towards the female head of that cabin who had just spoken.

Percy turned towards her and in an exasperated expression rolling his eyes asked, "Do you want something from us, Clarisse?"

"Yeah, I do. YOU just lost to this scrub over here."

"Matt's not a scrub. I don't know where he learned his skills but he would kick YOUR butt any day," Percy responded.

"Yeah right, Prissy. Whatever you sa-" Clarisse was stopped by the red-haired girl stumbling forward out of the crowd. She fell forward out of the crowd, shocking everyone in the room.

The girl's eyes were rolling back. She had a blank but possessed gaze in her eyes. Her face was contorting violently.

Percy yelled, "Rachel! Rachel! What's happening, Chiron? This is not normal for her predictions!"

He rushed over to her in concern as Rachel was having a mini-seizure on the floor of the arena.

With flies buzzing all around her, green smoke flowed out of her mouth and a snake's voice hissed forced, gargled words.

_Prudence returns to claim her son._

_The all powerful demons fall one by one._

_The Immortal Kingdom is taken over by Power._

_Before He himself falls at the final hour._

A.N: Dun dun dun! How was that? Please REVIEW and let me know. I hope that you enjoy the fight scenes too. Right now I am able to update very often since I am on summer break and I have some good ideas for this story. Also let me know if you have any ideas for this story, since this is still a growing thought. Thanks! Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Green smoke flowed out of her mouth and a snake's voice hissed forced, gargled words.

Prudence returns to claim her son.

The all powerful demons fall one by one.

The Immortal Kingdom is taken over by Power.

Before He himself falls at the final hour.

Rachel fell to the ground. Her seizure had stopped, but she wasn't breathing.

Her body was contorted in an awkward and writhing position. Percy rushed over to her limp corpse in desperation.

"No! Rachel! Chiron, what's happened?" He yelled, hands shaking in the air, eyes turned high towards the heavens.

Chiron grimaced in a sad acknowledgement or realization of reality. He looked down sadly at Percy.

Percy placed his ear on her chest and checked her pulse. In tears, he frantically performed CPR, banging on her chest desperately.

He sobbed over her body, trying to revive her in vain.

Over and over again, he tried pushing into her ribcage. Through weeping and woe, he eventually was just fruitlessly banging his one fist onto her chest.

He finally collapsed, weeping into her dead body. Through his vision, blurred with tears, he saw the oracle die.

Annabeth walked over to Percy to console him, but he could not be moved.

He was staring into Rachel's eyes, colorless and devoid of any emotion. He watched her dead gaze, blind yet so seeing, as if she were watching the entire scene unfold before her.

"How could this happen? Why?!" Percy yelled, "Why?!"

"I know why." A chill shivered down everyone's spine at the voice.

Everyone felt a presence in the distance of the arena. Everyone, even Percy turned to face the man who had spoken.

He was as bright as the sun, but was appeared as sad as a gloomy rain-storm. He radiated light, but the light was not as strong as it normally was.

There stood Apollo, never so sad in his godly life, the god of the Sun, medicine, music, and Prophecy.

"Unfortunately, what you just heard is not any normal prophecy," he said, "That was not just the next Great Prophecy, but it was the Final Prophecy. The Final Prophecy," he repeated.

Those three words echoed through the room for what seemed to be an eternity. They resounded in my head like a long-lost memory. As if I was trying to recall where I had heard it before. Something about the Final Prophecy struck a chord in my mind and heart.

Apollo continued, "And with the Final Prophecy goes the Oracle."

Chiron grimaced as if he knew that this was going to happen. He also winced in anticipation of what Apollo was going to say next.

But instead I said it.

"And when the Final Prophecy is fulfilled, that is the end."

Everyone's eyes shifted onto me in shock. It just came out, and I wasn't sure how or why.

"What? How can you know that?" Annabeth questioned me.

"Tell them, Apollo," I said with a blank stare into nothingness.

"I'm afraid that Matt is right. After the Prophecy is fulfilled, that is the end to the world. Whatever form it may come in, we do not know. But the end is absolute. It will come."

At this point, Percy's eyes were completely empty, no longer a vivid sea green, but a solid, dark, and empty green. He was staring into space, as if he no longer had a purpose anymore.

"I'm sorry, but this time is coming. And the end is imminent." Apollo disappeared.

Everyone stood there in silence. I received occasional glances from people looking up at me mysteriously.

Chiron decided to break the silence.

"Look, now, all of you have been through so much that you may feel like you need to prepare for this imminent danger. But I need to be honest here," he said.

He continued, "I have trained heroes physically and mentally since the dawn of mankind, and the best that we can do now is to brace ourselves. To brace ourselves for the worst."

"Are we giving up?" Percy asked darkly, with his head down so nobody could see the darkness in his eyes.

"Yes Percy, we are giving up."

A.N. : Kind of a short depressing chapter, but I'll try to make things more action-packed. (I can't promise that it'll be more cheerful.) Maybe I should make this a tragedyfic. *sigh* *sniffle* Read on homies! Peace out. Keep your head up. I'm depressed after writing this. Don't you dare stop reading. R&R please. Follow to keep up because I'm updating often.


	5. Chapter 5

As the darkness of the night was cast over the miserable camp, Lethe, the goddess of forgetfulness and memory loss, floated over its borders unnoticed.

She knew what she had to do.

The world needed its heroes.

The great demigods of Camp Half-Blood could not give up hope. They needed to remain strong for the world.

And Lethe needed to perform her duty.

She needed to restore Hope. Energy. Zeal. Love. "One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will, to strive, to seek, to find and not to yield." (_Ulysses, _Alfred Lord Tennyson, Son of Apollo)

Matt POV

I arose the next morning to the cheerful, jovial, chirping of the birds, as if they had forgotten the previous day's tragedy.

The birds sang so beautifully that it was as if nothing had ever happened. As if Rachel never died. As if the world wasn't going to end. As if we weren't going to give up hope.

But it all did happen. Everything happened. And the End was going to happen.

Coming to this dark fall back to earth, I left the Big House where I had slept that night.

As I opened the door of the large cabin, sunlight poured into the dim room. I winced at the sudden change in light.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I noticed the beauty of the day. The sun was perfect and there was not a cloud in sight. The rolling hills appeared even more green than normal and the divinely blue waves crashed silently against the tawny sands of the beach.

Then I heard something. Something strange. Something foreign. Something I felt that I had not heard in a hundred years. Something I felt that I would not hear in a hundred years. Laughter.

I looked off into the distance to see Percy and Annabeth, holding hands, laughing. Laughing? Why would they be laughing?

Just yesterday, Percy went into recluse, without any sort of emotional recognition or resemblance of his previous self. He was completely distraught, just an empty shell of a body.

Did they not remember what had happened?

It seemed almost eerie that they were enjoying themselves.

Then I saw Clarisse and the Ares cabin having a friendly tussle as they walked to go get food.

I noticed the Stoll Brothers giggling as they seemed to have stolen a large amount of undergarments from the Aphrodite cabin.

Why was it that nobody seemed to be shaken from last night's events? It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Had nothing happened? It couldn't be. I remembered everything far too clearly, but it was as if something was trying to block me from remembering the night before.

I walked over to the dining pavilion to find a place to eat breakfast.

As I ducked my head under the pavilion, Percy came up to me with his mouth full of food and tried to say something, but his words were drowned out by the excess of pancakes in his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

After finishing chewing, he clarified, "Did you sleep tight last night? I heard the Big House is comfy."

"Yeah, I slept alright," I responded, not sure if I should ask why he was so cheerful.

He laughed. "Haha, you look like you just had a really traumatic experience, Matt. You sure you slept alright?"

I gave him a weird look. He wouldn't joke about that. Not about Rachel. Not unless he completely forgot about it.

I was pondering the oddness of his demeanor when Chiron made an announcement. He was laughing, just as everyone else was, but I could tell that he was holding something back.

"Listen up, everyone, tonight is the night you've all been waiting for. Capture the Flag! This time it is the Ares and Hermes cabins against everyone else! Be careful not to be too aggressive, guys," he paused, "we don't want anoth- I mean we don't want campers to die! Now train hard and enjoy tonight!"

I wondered if Chiron too had forgotten what had happened to Rachel and the omens of the Final Prophecy, but I decided to play along with it.

Perhaps it was all just a dream. Perhaps it was nothing but an imaginative hallucination in my sleep. Nobody else seemed to remember it. But it was still all so real.

I spent the day training with Percy, learning to use my sword properly. We trained hard until we were exhausted, despite the competitive game that night. Soon I had become more in sync with my weapon, but I still preferred to use my fists.

I also traded lessons with Percy by teaching him how to fight hand to hand better. Apparently, this wasn't too useful to him, as he would only half to fight without a weapon for about a minute and a half at a time. (His sword re-appeared in his pocket shortly after it left his hand)

By the time 6 PM came around, I was dressed in light, combat armor so that I could still use my fists. I was fighting with the other cabins against Ares and Hermes.

A pretty girl with a lot of makeup named Drew came over to me and said that she wanted to help me fix on my armor. She giggled as she was doing it and it seemed as if she was trying to flirt with me. I ignored her, as I found her artificial looks to be deceiving and fake.

At the sound of the horn, I was ordered to perform a stealth mission into the woods by myself. I ran off into the forest, with just my light armor and trusty gloves.

After I had gone well into the forest, I checked my bearings and saw that I needed to head east to find the flag.

But I heard a twig snap off in the distance. I ducked underneath a bush and saw Clarisse and a tall Hispanic boy warily approaching in my direction. Both of them looked as if they were very heavily armed.

They still did not notice me, so I quickly climbed up a tree to go unnoticed. Just as they passed under the branch I was hanging on, Clarisse stopped her companion with her arm. Like a hunting dog, she sniffed the air suspiciously.

I knew that she would discover me soon.

With lightning fast speed, I dropped from my branch and hit the boy with the butt of my dagger on the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground. I could not admire my work as Clarisse instinctively turned on me and thrust her spear at me. I quickly parried it to the side.

She grinned at me like a vicious wolf, about to strike upon its helpless meal. I morphed my right glove into my sword and kept my left bare.

I knew that there was no way I could beat her in a fair fight, so I needed to establish her weaknesses.

She fought with a spear, so if I could keep at a distance and close quickly to deliver a close-range attack, I could beat her.

I planned my assault as I shifted my right glove into a short eight-inch dagger. She looked at it and laughed in derision.

"You think you can defeat me with that miserable thing, newbie?" she taunted.

I stepped forward and she thrust quickly, but I sidestepped and pinned her spear down with my dagger. I lept forward to deliver a finishing blow with my fist. She had nothing to defend herself with. It looked as if my plan had worked to perfection. But she was too fast.

She used her spear pinned down as a lever and swung the shaft of her weapon into my face. I stumbled back in pain. Clarisse used this to her advantage and picked up her spear again. She jabbed, but this time I was too slow. The point hit the side of my belly and I grimaced as the blade punctured my skin.

Clarisse, confident in her victory, walked over to me, flies buzzing all over me, lying on the floor, grasping my wound. She looked as if she were going to knock me out but something stopped her.

She didn't deliver a finishing blow, but gasped in horror as she pointed to my wound. I had no idea why until I looked at the wound myself.

I suddenly understood her fear. Shining golden Ichor, the blood of an immortal, was dripping down my side.

AN: How about that, huh? CLIFFHANGA! I also sort of got rid of the depression, so you can go on reading blissfully. Read up on the myth and you can definitely get a clear picture of more or less what will happen. Please review because I want to know what you think. Any review is welcome: flames, praise, civil disobedience, or a Nobel Peace Prize. Follow because I'm updating often since its summer. Enjoy. See ya next time. Peace out. -Truckage


	6. Chapter 6

After she had me patched up in secret, Clarisse, grabbed me by my collar.

"Look, punk, I don't know exactly what this little secret of yours is, but you better do something about it. You can't just keep this in."

She moved in a little bit closer and pointed her finger under my chin, "Because if you do, you're gonna wind up in a world of trouble. Tell Chiron or something." She then shoved me away and walked out of the forest.

I nodded submissively. I was so confused. What could it be? How could I have immortal blood in my veins?

That night when I slept, I had a strange dream.

There was a black mass of void. It was something abyssal. Something Chaotic.

As I focused on the black mass, I saw one large eye form in the middle of the chaos.

Then it spoke to me. It was a deep, multi-layered voice. Almost like a snake, but more god-like, but darker as well.

_Mathios. You are the one to rule. You can defeat the demons that rule the world like tyrants. Do not let them take over us with their delusional ruling. _

"Who are you?" I asked mentally, trembling in fear. There was something about his presence that screamed evil, but also influence.

_I am the order in the world. They, the immortal fiends, think that they can control every aspect of our world? Why not just let things be? Just let the sea move by itself. Just let the sky do its work. Just allow the world to rule itself. Don't you agree?_

"Who are the demons? Who are the fiends?" I asked in both desperation and confusion.

_Your father. He who abandoned you. He who tried to kill you. He who FEARED you. He is the most evil of them all. Every one of his kind is the kind of demon I am talking about. We can defeat them. Together we can allow the world to be the way it was originally._

"Who is my father? Why would he abandon me? Why would he fear me?"

_Your father feared you. He feared you because you were and are POWERFUL. In fact, you are power itself. Soon you will you know._

The black void quickly began to fade away.

"Wait! I still don't know enough! Wait, what are you?" I asked right as it left. I reached out my arm. I still didn't understand. I didn't know who I was.

I heard frantic yelling.

"Wake up! Matt, wake up!"

I arose suddenly and turned immediately to find the face of Kenny, my satyr friend.

"Whu-duh? I mean, what happened?" I asked, followed by a yawn.

Kenny had a look of hurry and desperation as he pointed over to the forest.

"They need you! Something's happened! A camper is dead! It's in the forest!"

I sprinted with me combat gear and my gloves over to the forest. A part of the woods was on fire. The thick air of the blaze filled up my lungs. There was a general air of absolute chaos

As I entered the forest, Percy came running toward me.

"We need assistance right now! It's a huge snake. We're not sure what it is! Kenny is waking up campers, but we have a dead camper! Come on, we need to fight!" He yelled at me.

I quickly brandished a sword and charged into the smoke.

I heard the vicious hissing of a snake somewhere. Then I heard the slithering surrounding me. White smoke covered my view. The snake could have been three feet away and I still would not be able to see it. I was completely covered in a fog. I was completely oblivious.

Then I heard something behind me. I immediately turned around and slashed at the noise. My sword caught in tough deep flesh. But the snake was too thick. It screamed and with my sword still lodged in its flesh flailed away momentarily. This snake, apparently, was extremely. I had swung into its flesh at least a foot into its body, yet it still did not sever a part of the snake.

Luckily, the smoke quickly cleared. I quickly turned to see what was causing the clearing, expecting to see Percy. I wheeled around to see Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, controlling the air currents to allow me to see.

He grinned at me and I smiled back, knowing that I had a companion to fight with. But immediately his smile turned into an expression of fear as he pointed behind me.

I turned around to see the most horrible monster I had ever seen. Even worse, I recognized it.

There, in the forest of the Camp, lay a huge leviathan-like snake. It was coiled around with my sword lodged in its tail. It bared its acidic venomous fangs at me. It could have been around four feet in diameter at the thickest and about the length of a football field.

It was the earth-dragon of Gaia, originally slain by Apollo, the father of all snakes, basilisks, and of course pythons.

It was Pytho.

A.N. How was that? Different kind of Chaos, isn't it. Not your normal Chaos story and I have a good idea for how I can tie in more the personification of chaos into the revolution and the son of Metis. Please REVIEW. Let me know. Peace out. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

It was Pytho.

I reared up into a fighting position, ready to defend myself, but I wasn't quite sure where to strike. Jason stood by my side, with his shining imperial gold sword in his hand, and similarly unsure as to what to do.

Again, my mind whirred into action. I tried to find a weakness in the snake, but I couldn't seem to find any sort of hole in its defense. Its hide was too thick, and I couldn't afford to lose my second weapon. Were there any vital organs? I would have to guess with a low chance of success to hit its heart.

I turned towards Jason to see if he had any ideas, but he seemed to be unable to come up with anything.

Even if Percy did return soon, he probably couldn't do anything much either.

It seemed as if all hope was lost until I pulled something straight out of my back pocket, literally. I suddenly remembered my very first battle against the manticore, and the spoils it gave me.

Luckily, I still had the poisonous whip right in my back pocket for the couple of days I had spent at camp.

I pulled it out and realized that it could be a very dangerous weapon against the giant serpent. If I could strike at it enough, it would eventually vaporize. It would be a long and taxing task, but it could very well work. After all, I had no better ideas at the time.

My plan then sprung into action.

I cracked the whip against a tree to captivate Pytho's attention. The large snake slithered towards me and reared back its head to strike.

As its fangs pounced, I jumped out of the way and whipped it once. The stinger struck close to the snake's head. The tiny cut where it had struck soon began to steam and eat away at Pytho's flesh.

The large serpent screamed in pain, but it was not legitimately wounded yet. I ran around its coiled body, repeatedly whipping its skin and slowly eating away at its body. Jason was distracting its head by causing a lot of noise and stalling with it.

Eventually, a large part of Pytho's body was covered in steaming sores. It was disgusting and I was exhausted. There was no way that I could continue for much longer. I was panting, and Pytho wasn't even close to being finished, although it was in an immense amount of pain.

Just then, as I was panting and completely out of breath, Percy showed up. He saw the work that I had done and grinned as if he was impressed. He thought for a second and realizes that I was not making much progress. Then he came up with a genius plan.

"Hey, Matt! I know Mr. Pytho is in a lot of pain right now, but why don't we rub some salt in the wound a little bit, eh?" he yelled.

I tried to understand what he meant, but suddenly in a violent crash of waves, a gigantic tidal wave of sharp salty water drenched all four of us.

Fortunately, for the three of us demigods, we didn't have any open wounds. And even more fortunately, Pytho had a ton of them. The serpent shrieked in pain. It was flailing violently all over the forest and knocked down several trees.

The snake was in so much pain that it was completely incapable of defending itself.

At that moment, all three of us launched ourselves at Pytho's head, our swords raised. Simultaneously, we stabbed downwards onto its head with our swords: Percy's across from the left, mine straight down the middle, and Jason's across from the right, creating an asterisk of sharp pointy death over Pytho's head.

It was a wonderful piece of artwork as the gigantic snake vaporized into thin air and left behind nothing but three scales, usable as shields, and my glove that was lodged in its while I was surrounded in fog.

"Good work, gentlemen." Percy grinned and dusted off his hands. We all patted each other on the back, but our triumph was short-lived. We needed to find a dead camper.

"We need to find him. Quickly. Wherever Malcolm may be," I said somewhat absentmindedly.

We just started to begin our search when Jason realized something. He stopped us from moving as he stared off into the distance.

"Wait, Matt. How did you know that Malcolm died? For some reason, I thought that as well, but I never actually heard the name of the dead person," he stated, holding us back.

"Wait a minute, so did I," Percy said, "But no one actually told me who died."

"I can explain," said an oddly familiar voice.

A familiar, yet strangely unfamiliar presence appeared behind us. It was Apollo.

"Do you guys remember how I became the god of prophecy?" he asked.

"Yeah, you killed Pytho at Delphi. And the Oracle of Gaia at Delphi became the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi," I responded.

"Now that there is an absence of an Oracle, you three may have just inherited one third each of the power of the Oracle, because you killed Pytho together."

"Wait, how is there an absence of an Oracle? Isn't Rachel the Oracle?" Percy asked inquisitively.

Apollo's expression suddenly turned into fear and regret. He had completely forgotten. My previous suspicions were instantly confirmed as well. Someway, somehow, everyone forgot what had happened that fateful night.

Percy was going to find out that Rachel was dead.

AN: I wasn't as happy with this chapter, but I think it was fine. Some things are starting to show themselves. I think that pretty soon, I might reveal more or less the truth about Matt.

Please review, let me know what you think. Flames are fine but I prefer constructive criticism such as Ms. Doesn't Listen's. Thanks. Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

"How could this happen?" Percy asked frantically, "Why was she in the woods in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, but this was just the way it happened. Pytho just destroyed her, just as he did to the rest of the forest and Malcolm, the son of Athena," Apollo said, "She just got caught up in the aftermath. I'm sorry."

Percy sobbed uncontrollably, his eyes pointed towards the heavens, as if it was their fault. But it was.

It was all a lie. Apollo, the god of truth, lied to Percy Jackson and all of us. They dishonored Rachel's death for the sake of protecting some prophecy.

What was so important about knowing the future that the truth would cover itself up?

Was knowledge so unequivocally equal to power?

I kept my mouth shut, but I was furious. Furious at Apollo. Furious at the Gods. Those demons.

Even more, Chiron had already given up hope. I saw it in his eyes, his memory was not erased. He knew what had happened that fateful night. He had given up hope himself, but allowed us to have some sort of false illusion of survival.

What was it about something as simple as knowledge that made it so greedily placed in the hands of others?

How could so much power be built upon lies? Was that how all of Olympus functioned? Did the demons who knew what was going to happen conceal their own knowledge just for their own ironic sense of power?

That night I slept, angry at the gods.

Then He came to me again.

_Mathios, don't you see what those demons are about now? Don't you see their corruption?_

"Yes. They dishonored Rachel. How could they be so cruel? Just to protect some stupid prophecy from entering the minds of trustworthy heroes?" I indignantly stated.

_The immortal demons are corrupt. Together, we can defeat them. Join with me. I can help you. Let me restore honor to those who deserve it, like Rachel._

"But you never told me who you are. Who are you? Are you a god? A Titan? A Giant?"

_I am Order. I told you before. I am the order in the world. My aim is to annihilate the corrupt and chaotic. Together, you and I, we can restore peace. Don't you agree?_

"Yes, we can."

_But first you must figure out who you are. Only with your identity clear, can we unleash our full power? Trust me, okay? _

"Okay."

::::::::LINE BREAK::::::::

I woke up the next morning with my own lie. My own knowledge. My own Power.

My aim was to discover myself. And with that knowledge, I could become Powerful. That was my principal purpose. Power.

I went to Jason in the morning to ask him a question.

"Jason, how do you feel when you summon a lightning strike? Is there anything special about how you bring about your powers?" I asked, with an innocently inquisitive look on my face, but also with a power-hungry motive. Ironically they were the same thing.

"Umm, I've never really thought about it much. I guess, I feel something coursing through my veins. It sort of takes over my whole body with a sensation of what I am invoking. Then I channel it all into one point, usually my hand. I can actually raise my foot instead to summon a lightning strike. It just doesn't look as cool," he laughed.

"Okay, thanks, Jason. I think I might go try some stuff out at the arena."

"Good luck! Just be confident that you know what you're doing"

I sprinted off to the arena with purpose in my own mind.

I placed a dummy twenty feet in front of me.

Then, I stepped back and inhaled a deep breath.

I concentrated on all my being and tried to channel everything into my hand, out in front of me. I didn't feel much but still, I opened my eyes.

The dummy was still there, completely unharmed. I stomped on the ground, frustrated.

I tried again and I opened my eyes, expecting the best, but again nothing happened.

I was furious. How was it that I had no power whatsoever?

I attempted to do something. Just something one more time. I opened my eyes to sheer failure.

Then I remembered Jason Grace's advice. Just be confident that you know what you're doing.

I stepped back one last time. I knew what I was doing. I knew what was doing. I knew what I was doing. I inhaled, closed my eyes, and did it.

This time, I definitely felt something. I felt something coursing through the entirety of my body. What was it? I couldn't identify it.

It felt pure. It felt raw. It was absolute.

Then I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Backstory time! Let's go!

Metis arrived in the Underworld, swooping onto the banks of the River Lethe. She saw the calm waters, so clear, yet so harmful. One drop could slowly wipe away the memory of even a Titan such as Metis herself. One wave could obliterate any sense of self-uniqueness that one had in a millisecond.

The Titaness gazed onto the surface of the waters warily.

"Lethe, please come out. I need your help."

Out of the volatile but placid waters, formed the most ordinary woman imaginable. Nobody could remember her face but Memory herself. From the clear waters, formed Lethe, the goddess of Forgetfulness and Memory Loss.

"Hello, Metis, Titaness of Prudence, what is it that you require?"

"You need not be so formal with me. I am a friend. But I need you to help me with a task so great that I would never be able to repay you." She paused and took a long breath.

"I am bearing the Twins of Zeus. But the Oracle has prophesied that the son will overthrow him. Zeus plans to kill him at birth. I cannot let that happen to my son. But I am also afraid that he could try to kill me as well. However, we all know that I cannot die and I will give birth. At the birth of my children, some gods whom I have persuaded will steal away my son and Zeus will allow my daughter to be born."

"Then what do I do?" Lethe asked.

"You have the most important role of all. After my son is stolen away, you must erase the memory of every single being involved, including myself and you, at least their memories of the incident. Then Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory will place a false memory account of the birth. No one shall ever sing a song of him. His tale will never be told." Metis paused and looked at Lethe right in the eyes.

"Can you do it, Lethe?" She asked.

"Yes, the spell will hold for thousands of years. When the time comes, more powerful beings will regain their memory first and less powerful beings will take longer. However, when that time comes, there will be war."

"Okay, you know that I cannot repay you enough for this. Goodbye Lethe. This may very well be the last time you see me unharmed."

"Goodbye, Metis."

"Also, one more thing, I need the boy to be raised by a certain someone. You cannot erase that person's memory. I need my son trained to his best potential, for thousands of years to come. He will the most important part of Zeus's destruction."

"Who will do it, Metis?"

"Kronos."

::::::LINE BREAK::::::

"AAAARGH!" Zeus yelled. He clutched his head in immense pain. He was doubled over and screaming.

"Don't worry, father! Do you want me to crack it open?" Hephaestus, the God of the Forge said.

"Do it!" he yelled.

"Now?" the large but timid god asked.

"Now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit! Now, my son!" he screamed in frustration.

Hephaestus swung the hammer onto his father's head. The other gods watched in horror. The king of the gods' skull split open. From Zeus' head sprang two small . Apollo rushed to his father's side and quickly healed his injured head.

Zeus stood back up, but immediately pointed at his newborn son.

"Kill him!" he cried, in anger and ridicule.

Zeus stepped up and reached back his master bolt. He was about to strike when a blur of black hit him on the side and Zeus was knocked twenty feet to the side.

Holding the point of his sword to his brother's throat, Hades unhooded himself.

"Brother, leave your son alive. Do not follow in Kronos' footsteps. They will only lead to disaster," he said.

"How dare you intervene with my personal matters, Hades! This is my business and not yours to meddle in! Let me go!"

Then, another hooded figure joined Hades. She took off her hood to reveal herself as Hestia. "Little brother, Hades is right. Allow him to live. You cannot resort to violence. That approach will only come back to bite you from behind," she said.

"No! I will not be overthrown!" Zeus yelled, "Give me my bolt!"

Then Poseidon stepped forward. He took out a trident from his back and pinned Zeus's neck in between two tines of his weapon.

"Brother, this cannot happen," he said.

Hades sprinted towards the baby son, but was stopped short by Apollo.

"Apollo, don't do this. Do not allow Zeus to control you. Allow the boy to live."

"Hades, you know I cannot allow that to happen."

The God of the Dead unsheathed his obsidian black Stygian Iron sword. Apollo drew his bow.

In a dark flash, Hades materialized behind Apollo and jabbed at his back. At the last instant, Apollo sidestepped and materialized ten feet away. This time, his weapon was not pointed at Hades, but at the young boy.

"Move and I shoot him. Let me take him." Apollo slowly approached the boy, his bow still poised.

He moved in to pick up the baby. Just as his hand reached down, a silver arrow sprouted out of his arm. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, stood thirty feet away, having shot her own twin brother.

"What?! Artemis?! You can't do this to me, sister!"

"Let the boy go," she said.

At this moment, a terrifying roar came from the distance. Zeus had unleashed the power of lightning to strike Poseidon down. The God of the Sea rose again and assumed a fighting stance with his trident. The King of the Gods took up his master bolt and engaged in combat with his brother.

They clashed weapons, every strike causing an earthquake. The rest of the gods ducked, in fear of getting caught up in the fray of superpowers.

When Zeus struck with his bolt and Poseidon blocked it, they leveled a mountain with the sheer force of impact.

A hurricane thunderstorm was billowing around the pair of supergods. Zeus morphed his master bolt into a sword of pure electrical energy. He slashed downwards at his brother. Poseidon sidestepped and jabbed with his trident. It caught Zeus on the side and golden ichor poured down from the wound.

He screamed in pain, but the pain only magnified his furor and strength. Zeus then slashed and swung wildly at Poseidon. After every strike, Poseidon staggered back under the sheer force of the blows, but remained calm and level-headed.

Zeus reared back his sword with two hands over his head, about to strike. Poseidon then shifted his grip onto the upper half of the shaft on his trident, and caught Zeus's strike at the head of his weapon.

Poseidon slid his trident down so that the outward hook of the side tine caught with the hilt of Zeus's sword. He flicked his wrist and disarmed the King of the Gods.

Then, without mercy, Poseidon stabbed his trident straight into Zeus's stomach, causing ichor to spurt out wildly.

Icy shackles formed around Zeus's wrists and bound him to the ground. Poseidon had defeated his brother, the God of Thunder.

The Sea God walked over to the baby son without contest, as Apollo watched him in awe. He handed the small boy in blankets over to Hades and whispered to him the orders which Metis had given him. Hades looked at him in shock, but soon understood.

The God of the Dead whisked away with the young baby, destined to be the cornerstone of the Great Revolution in millennia to come.

AN: Enjoy. I'm really enjoying writing this. Hope you enjoy reading. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is more of a short emotional vignette, but I really like it. Read every word, because every single one is important. Every word. Seriously. Haha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I remember the darkness.

The pit. The screams. The blood.

He taught me. He showed me. He raised me.

I remember what He told me.

"My boy, channel your anger. Allow your emotions to take you over. They will guide you to true Power."

I remember Him being so strict with me. So harsh. So punishing.

But He cared. He cared, like a father.

One time, something horrible attacked me. I tried to defend myself, but I was still too weak. Then, He came. He protected me. He attacked the monster and beat it over and over. Over and over. He beat it until it was just a mutilated piece of carcass on the dark cavern floor.

Then He came over to me. I was crying and He consoled me. He hugged me. He told me it was okay and said that He would never let anything harm me.

He cared.

"Time will come and go, but Power will always be there," he once said.

When I grew, he taught me to fight. He was still strict, but I could handle it and I learned. I became Strong.

Nothing hurt me. No more monsters attacked me. I was safe in the Pit.

Then, He taught me to use my powers. He showed me to use my soul. How to use my energy. My emotions. My anger.

He told me about my father. He told me that I was abandoned. Because I was Powerful. He told me to be mad. To be angry. To channel my cold heart and silver soul into everything I did.

Then nothing hurt me. I attacked the monsters. Nothing was safe in the Pit.

"Know that which you are doing, my boy. Know what you do. Knowledge is Power," he told me.

We traveled together. We fought together. In the Pit, it was every man for himself. We survived together by killing others.

Then one day, He said he heard something. He said something was calling him. He said He felt this yearning. He called it Revolution.

He became obsessed with it. He thought about leaving the Pit.

Nobody ever left the Pit. Nobody. Not even He could do it.

Every day, we would survive. But He was distant. He thought about Revolution.

Then, one night, I heard Him talking. He was talking to someone. He thought I was sleeping.

I opened my eyes, but He wasn't talking to anyone.

No one was there. But he was still talking, just into thin air. He called him Luke. Luke. He told Luke everything he told me.

Then, the next day, he left. He left me. He abandoned me. He was after Revolution.

He never came back.

AN: One of my favorites. In case you were wondering, the simple language and short sentences are just representative of his childish thoughts and his confusion during his time with Him.


	11. Chapter 11

There I stood in the arena. Everything came back to me.

The moment that blast of pure power left my hands, I remembered everything. I remembered Him. I remembered my mother. I remembered my excuse of a father.

But most importantly I remembered myself. I knew who I was.

That sense of identity gave me true power. That knowledge restored my power to its true self.

I also had a purpose. My one goal was to kill him. My father. To wreak vengeance upon him. Whoever stood in my way would feel my wrath as well.

But I needed to reveal myself.

Doing so would cause all the gods to remember everything that occurred around my birth. Zeus would remember who sided with him, and who didn't. Then the gods would go into disarray.

There would be another World War, a civil war between the Gods. Or rather the demons.

I knew who would side with me. And I knew who would side with Zeus. But the one wild card was my very own sister. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. She could tip the scales. Wherever she sided, that side would be the victors.

That night I slept with a plan brewing in my mind. Then Order came to me again.

_I see you have made progress with your memory and your plans. _

"Yes, I have. I know whom I want to destroy. I know that I will kill the King of the Gods, Zeus," I stated stoically.

_Why not all those vicious demons? All of them are like Zeus, lying, cheating, bastards._

"They are not my primary focus. If they get in my way, then they will fall as well."

_That is okay. I am fine with just destroying Zeus. Now, my child, you need to be able to kill Zeus._

"I can beat him just fine."

_No, you can _beat _him. But you can't kill him. He is a god. You need power so great and so extraordinary that his existence is abolished and shattered for all of eternity._

I was suddenly intrigued. "What do you mean? How can I kill him for sure?" I asked.

_You need to harness my power. That is what I meant from the start. Allow me to join with your being. Together, we can be unstoppable._

"As long as it helps me kill Zeus," I nodded.

_Then let us unite. Let us become the most powerful being the world has ever seen. Do not worry child. Everything will be fine._

"Then let us join."

:::::LINE BREAK:::::

I walked onto the streets of the bustling New York City where I first woke up. I looked up to see the looming figure of the Empire State Building.

Then I felt that yearning again. That urge. An almost magnetic pull. It was the drums of Revolution. I could feel it.

This time I could get closer. I approached my destination. I could feel it. Revolution.

As I entered the building, the elevator guard tried to stop me and ask where I was going.

"Hey kiddo, where do you thin-"

I raised my hand and out flowed a dark smoky swirl of power. The gassy tendrils of darkness engulfed the guard. He screamed in pain and agony. His yells were muffled by the pure darkness. A dark form slowly surrounded his body and compressed itself. He let out a gargled scream. The dark swirls eventually closed on him until he became obsolete. He was nothing.

I was surprised by the amount of power I was able to release. In fact, it seemed like I was holding back my energy by a leash. It was as if I was restraining my own power from setting loose and wreaking havoc out and about.

I got in the elevator and willed myself to the top floor of Olympus.

I could smell it now. I could hear it. The drums of Revolution. I was so close.

I saw the wonderful gleaming white marble structures adorn the streets of Olympus. All of it was so majestic. But all of it was build upon a foundation of lies. Every single brick and stone was just a fabrication of dishonesty and cheating.

As I approached the throne room, several people tried to stop me. Every single one of them received the same fate as the elevator guard. I was merciless. All my instincts from the Pit were back. I was the Hunter. No one could stop me.

Then I walked upon the grand marble staircase leading up to the throne room. I walked up without a show of remorse. I was merely a machine with a goal. But the means by which I accomplished those goals were those of pouring my emotion into every single attack. Like He taught me, I channeled anger into every strike.

I entered the great Throne Room of the Demons. Nobody was there. I took a moment to admire the work which they had accomplished through such dishonest means.

Then I smashed my fist into the center of the circle of thrones. The marble floor cracked, centering around my fist. Every single crack was filled with dark, black-purple, smoky, energy.

That caused the gods' attention. Soon, every single one of those demons appeared in their hubristically adorned thrones. Lastly, Zeus arrived in the middle throne.

"How dare you defile the sanctity of our throne room? Who are you, boy?" Zeus' voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.

I looked up at him in disgust. I barely gave him a thought. He was so puny, so vile, and so confident.

Every single god was staring at me in vague interest, horror, and caution. I looked at my surroundings.

I looked at every single god and goddess in the room in complete silence. Everyone was still frozen in their seats. At every single god and goddess who helped me at birth, I gave a slight nod of approval. They did not know why, but they soon would.

Suddenly, I reached out my hand and pointed it at the Queen of the Demons, Hera. The dark, black, smoky energy engulfed her. She screamed in pain. I licked my lips slightly as I continued my onslaught. Slowly the black-purple tendrils covered her.

Zeus watched in horror, but was glued to his throne and could not speak. The Goddess of Marriage yelled out for help, but nobody could. Nothing could stop what was going to happen. The darkness slowly compressed around her. She screamed and screamed. Over and over. But then she disappeared. She faded into nothingness.

Then I looked Zeus straight in the eye.

"You want to know who I am?" I paused.

"I am Mathios, God of Power, son of Zeus and Metis, raised by Kronos, and abandoned at birth. Remember?"

Then I made him a promise.

"One by one, my dear father. It started with your wife. I promise you. One by one they will fall. One by one. And You will fall at the Final Hour."

I gave him a slight grin and disappeared from the throne room without a trace.

AN: Now we're gettin real! Let's go! Review and let me know! Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry if the beginning has some errors. I accidentally started writing in third person and had to go back and delete some stuff. I might not have been thorough. But anyway, enjoy!

I materialized in the strawberry fields to see the camp in turmoil.

The rolling hills were tainted with the smoking of flames. The normally cheerful demeanor of the cabins was destroyed by the yelling of campers and the clash of metal upon metal.

The Camp had split in two. The friendship which initially existed between them was destroyed by the war between their parents.

I grinned as I saw Percy, the young but talented demigod, face off against Jason Grace, the inevitably not-so-talented Roman boy. A miniature hurricane storm swirled around the two as they clashed blades.

Their superficial bond of childish friendship was so easily cut through by the mere fact that their parents were fighting.

The Hunt of Artemis, despite its parental diversity, was siding with the Poseidon and Hades. They were the only reason that the small but powerful numbers of those two gods were surviving.

The only neutral side was the Athena cabin. They were holed up inside their own cabin, deciding where to side. Of course, once Athena herself made the choice, the cabin would soon follow suit.

I smiled at the cute quarrel between the demigods, but soon disappeared into a clearing in the woods. I waited. I knew they would soon come.

Then, in front of me, out of the shadows, stepped Hades, the God of the Dead.

"I see you have joined me in my worthy enterprises, Hades."

"Yes, I have. The rest are coming. All of our Olympians are safe and currently approaching this location," Hades responded curtly.

"Very good. Very good," I responded. I checked myself in the clear waters of the pond. I now appeared much older. I was larger, more powerful, and my voice carried a tone of devious sarcasm. I was the spitting image of Him.

Then, in a swirl of bubbles and water, Poseidon materialized in the clearing.

"So nice of you to join us, Lord Poseidon. Hades and I were just having a very brief talk."

"Artemis and Hestia are on their way. Unfortunately, Athena seems to be leaning towards Zeus's side, but she still has not made her choice. We still have hope," Poseidon said, a little bit out of breath.

"I am assuming that Olympus is currently occupied by the enemy, correct?"

"Correct."

Hestia materialized in the clearing and Artemis walked out from behind a bush, as each and every one of her Hunters followed. They were surprisingly silent, but I could tell that they were coming.

I smiled at our group. It was barely sufficient in numbers, but extremely powerful. Then, what happened next brought a satisfied grin to my face.

Percy, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque, came out of the forest into the clearing. They had managed to escape the large crowds of campers and sneak into the forest.

We numbered about 20, and we were almost stronger than our enemy, but we awaited my sister, Athena. She was still deciding.

Meanwhile, we had to deal with powerful enemies in Zeus, Ares, and Apollo. But we had a couple issues as well.

"Percy, would you be able to kill Annabeth should she join the other side?" I asked, looking him directly in the eye. He seemed shocked by my sudden superiority over him.

Percy seemed to struggle with the idea. He took a deep breath and responded, "No, I would not."

"That is a problem. That is a problem indeed. What if I were to kill her myself?" I inquired.

"I-I suppose- I guess that that would be the best for us," he stuttered.

"Very good then."

Just then, a golden arrow whizzed through the air straight at Percy's head. I reacted but couldn't get there in time. In an instant, Percy uncapped Riptide from his lap, and the extending blade deflected the arrow.

Everyone turned to see where the attackers were. Suddenly, a rain of arrows came from the darkness of the forest. We took cover, only to hear the shouts of the Ares cabin storming into the clearing.

I looked up over a rock to see them led by Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. I licked my lips in anticipation of our second round of godly kills.

I was excited. "I will take Ares. Poseidon, you take on Hephaestus. Hades, you attack Apollo. Artemis, you take down Hermes. Hunters, you take on the Apollo cabin. You four take on the Ares cabin!" I yelled commands.

I walked over to meet Ares. Both of us walked calmly despite the commotion going on around us. We were the main attraction. Nobody was going to interrupt us.

"Didn't my baby daughter beat you, Matty-poo?" Ares taunted, "How are you gonna beat me?"

"Without trying." I launched myself at him. As I was in the air, I turned my gloves into two swords. Despite my godly realization, I still kept my weapons.

As I landed I swung downwards with both my swords. Ares caught it with his spear. He grinned and shoved me off using brute strength.

I jumped back and my feet dug into the ground for about two feet. I switched my swords into two daggers.

"Matty-boy, you think you have a big arsenal? How about this?" His spear erupted in flames around itself. Then it began to change. One moment it was a spear, another it was a katana, and another it was a club. It was constantly changing forms with every swing in the air he made.

He launched himself at me with his club. He was too fast. I couldn't get out in time. But I had It on my side. Just as he was about to land his strike, a wall of dark and purple energy erected itself in front of me. His swing was stopped short.

"What is this? Is this your power, boy?" Ares asked, trying to intimidate me.

"No, this is." I raised out my hand. The dark wall opened up and I released a blast of pure Power at him. He was blown back and his weapon was knocked out of his hand.

Stunned, he lay, sitting down at the trunk of a tree in a daze. His head was spinning and he looked like he was seeing stars.

"Tsk, tsk. You need some work, Ares." I raised out my hand, about to annihilate him with Its power, but something happened.

The earth began to shake, I caught my balance. Then, out of the forest, came huge disgusting creatures. They bounded out of the forest, causing a tremor with every step.

They were the Hundred Handed Ones and the Cyclopes, the old allies of Zeus in the first Titan War. These Cyclopes were no ordinary sons of Poseidon, but sons of Gaea and Ouranos. We were severely overwhelmed.

"Pull back! Pull back! Come to the center of the clearing!" I demanded. I watched as each of my allies, on the brink of victory, retreated towards me.

We were surrounded, seemingly with no escape. There was silence. Our enemies slowly trudged towards us in anticipation. Then we all heard a sound in the forest. The rustle of a bush.

A Cyclopes went to go investigate. We all were poised in silence as the giant creature walked into the brush.

He disappeared into the thick greenery, but soon we heard the thud of a huge body. Then, out of nowhere, a spear sprouted out of the chests of three Cyclopes.

Then, a cheer erupted from the forest as the Athena cabin came as reinforcements for us. They quickly took down the Cyclopes and Athena herself, defeated the Hundred-Handed Ones.

The enemy gods fled away with the rest of the campers. In rage, I sprinted over to pursue, but Athena stopped me.

"Brother, we cannot get spread too thin. Trust me, as your sister and the Goddess of War strategy."

I could barely restrain myself, but I eventually stepped back.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked in a half-yell.

I looked around. The Hunters were exhausted but intact. Our godly allies were unharmed, but my eyes turned to Percy.

He was hunched over a large body, crying in desperation. He was shaking the body, crying out to it, not able to cope with the idea of that person's death.

I walked over to see Tyson, bleeding from an arrow wound in his neck. He was still alive, but was bleeding out. Nobody was here to help him. Nobody here could heal.

"No! Not Tyson! How could they? Why Tyson? And Rachel too?" Percy cried out.

He looked to the heavens as he grasped the bloody arrow he knew was that of that certain demon. He looked to the sky, with the arrow in hand.

Just like me, he made a promise.

"Trust me Apollo. When I find you, I WILL kill you. This is war."

AN: Not my best chapter, but it was pretty action-packed. Have fun. Pick a side. Peace out.


End file.
